And He Came Back
by Green Snowbird
Summary: Ikuto never leaves Amu's mind. Never. He leaves physically, yes, but he always comes back. And each time he does, he wraps her ever so closer to him. But is he ever going to be there to stay? Amuto forever and ever and ever!
1. Chapter 1

**And He Came Back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. But boy do I wish I did because then Ikuto would be all mine-mine-mine and I would be a happy-happy girl. And Kiddy King would have fallen into a well. HA!**

Chapter One

He told me he loved me. I've never doubted it—I never will—and I will always love him. But love and distance just hurts. He said he liked me, then left. He returned, professed his love and kept me close, then left again. I've always loved him, but time apart really just started to hurt in the worst way possible.

High school was oddly easy. I went to school, I traveled home. I climbed into bed after changing out of my school uniform and into some comfortable goth clothes and worried about my external character's reputation. I believed that's all I would ever do.  
>Other than always worry about him, of course.<p>

He was always in my head, always always always. Sometimes I thought he should pay rent for the amount of space and how long he occupied it up there. Indigo hair that matched his deep, knowing eyes… How I did miss him.

I rolled around on my bed, pink hair flying into my face. I shoved it behind my ears, feeling agitated. I could hear Mom call that it was dinnertime—could also hear Ami giggle as she jogged down the steps, almost slipping and falling—but I did not move. _Ikuto_, I thought with a sigh. I shook my head to clear my thoughts of him and got up, marching with false confidence to my bedroom door. I looked back right before I exited my room so I could see the four eggs in a basket, the many keys to my future's many locks. I smiled at them and let them rest, making my way downstairs to the kitchen. After dinner, I returned to my room to do homework. Of course, when I actually had to think the four crazy little guardians had to be awake and doing everything they possibly could to deter my schoolwork accomplishing.

"Amu, go to bed!" my mother said from outside my bedroom. I pulled on a pair of pajamas, turned off the lights, and slid under the covers. I didn't go to sleep immediately—my brain was too full of graduating thoughts since I was in my last year of school—but even after I did I still had this strange feeling. It was like someone was in the room with me, something soft and warm pressing against my forehead and stroking my cheeks. When I opened my eyes in the morning, no one was there. I had to have just imagined it. I had to have. But part of me really wished that I didn't imagine it—that I certain blue-haired boy had somehow paid me a visit that night. The other part knew that the only way he could have visited me last night was in my dreams, but that only worked if they were nightmares of him never coming back.

Arriving at school was as easy as being in high school was. I still got all these strange, admiring looks. (Many people obviously never caught on to how my actual character was.) There were many a whisper about the "cool and spicy" Amu Hinamori, but by now I was used to it. With Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia with me, I could deal with those whispers.

"Amu-chan!" I heard someone call out. I turned to see Tadase-kun running up to me, smiling real big. I smiled back at him, but it wasn't very big or convincing. A worried look came over his face.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?" he asked, pushing a lock of blond hair out of his face. His eyes watched me with that very same intensity that they always had—but that intensity never really figured out what my problems were.

_Only riveting blue eyes can ever do that,_ my brain whispered, betraying me. I told it to shut up and answered Tadase-kun. "Nothing's wrong, Tadase-kun. I was just thinking, is all," I said, trying to sound cheerful even though it was completely out of my character. He seemed to ignore that lapse of Amu-ness and smiled at me.

"I have something that I really need to tell you, and I'm not sure when is the right time so I figured I might as well say so now," he said quickly and intensely. Right when he opened his mouth again to continue, the school bell rang.

"Sorry, Tadase-kun! If I'm late to first block again my teacher will kill me—and I'm not exaggerating," I said. I took off through the school doors, my skirt almost-but-not-quite flying up as I went. I stood in the doorway, panting, but completely on time. "Hinamori Amu has arrived," I announced happily as I plopped down into the chair that was between Rima and Nagihiko. It was a very uncomfortable position at times, and now was one of those times. They were arguing across the space that was mine, neither of them breaking long enough to say good morning to me. What great friends they were.

"Good morning, Rima, Nagihiko!" I said incredibly loud. They only paused to nod at me in unison and then went back to scowling at each other. Whatever reason they were angry at each other, I hoped they kept it to themselves. They clicked well together, but I found it strange that Rima liked Nadeshiko more than Nagihiko at times.

I didn't have a class with Tadase-kun—most of my classes were with either Rima or Nagihiko—but I did see him in the halls often. The sight of him no longer sent my heart aflutter, for lack of better terms. Every time I passed by him he tried to urgently tell me something, but I was always in a rush and just waved him off. Even after school I rushed home with nothing more than a wave good-bye to him. Miki, Su, and Dia were having problems keeping up with me as I ran. Ran, on the other hand, was totally and completely exhilarated.

"I wonder what Tadase-kun had to tell you," she said curiously as walked into my empty home. Mom and Dad were off somewhere for some reason that related to some great and stupendous thing that Ami did. I wasn't jealous; I was used to it, and they used to do the same for me. And I enjoyed getting to be home alone.

"Whatever it was, I hope that it can wait because I could not wait to get home for some reason today," I replied. Miki, Su, and Dia finally caught up and floated through the doorway.

"Why…on Earth…did you have…to…run all the…way home, Amu-chan?" Miki managed to get out, completely out of breath.

"Yes," Su agreed, every bit as tired as Miki. "Why, desu?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know. I just felt like I had to get home as quickly as I could." I started going up the stairs after I slipped off my boots. "And now I feel sweaty. I'm going to shower, so you can go rest in your eggs for the time being, if you'd like," I said.

"Oh, Amu-chan, you're so considerate," Dia said airily.

"Was that a bit of sarcasm I detected?" I asked with a laugh.

"You've rubbed off on me, Amu-chan," the golden character sighed back. I laughed again and went straight into the bathroom that was across from my room. After a nice warm shower—and trekking downstairs for a glass of milk; that was a habit from my elementary years that I could never kick—I entered my room in nothing but a fluffy red towel. That wouldn't have mattered if it had been true that no one was in my house except me and my Guardian Characters. But those four were sleeping in their eggs and a sleek male figure was stretched out on my bed, eyes closed. I watched with wide, surprised eyes as his nose twitched.

"I smell milk," he said with a quick stretch, long eyelashes fluttering as he opened those blue eyes that I had so longed to see. He glanced at me sleepily. Those eyes opened a little more, and his lips turned up into the most beautiful smirk I had seen in my whole life. "Amu."

That one word shook me so much. I had so wanted to hear that rich, deep voice, and here he was. I had to be delusional, had to be dreaming or fantasizing or something. I clung to that glass of milk as it almost slipped out of my grasp and said the name of the one man I could never forget.

"Ikuto."

**And there we go. I really hope this turns out well because A) I effin love this series and B) Ikuto is probably my favorite anime/manga guy of ever. He even beats Tuxedo Mask and yes, that is saying something. I really hope this goes as I want it to! EEEP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Trust me. I still don't own Shugo Chara! or any of the character. I mean, I wish I did, but alas I do not. Ah, sweet Ikuto, you are so close and yet so far away. Sigh.**

**Anywho…onwards!**

Chapter Two

Stunned. That's what I was in that moment. Completely and utterly stunned. But it didn't take long for that surprise to wear off and my anger at him to return.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ikuto?" I shrieked. My heart hurt, and it pissed me off, and I was going to take it out on him for sure.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi raised his eyes, looking damn sexy. Grr… "This is the welcome I get?" he said smoothly, standing and taking a step towards me. "At least I get to see you in that attire."

I looked down at my towel-clad self and turned a brighter pink than my hair. "Shut up, you stupid perverted cat-boy!" I snapped.

He smiled fondly at me. "I've missed hearing you yell at me," he said. One large hand reached out to me and smoothed down a stray strand of flyaway wet hair.

"Answer my question, Ikuto. Why are you here, after so long?" I repeated.

"Can't I just visit the girl I love?" he asked back. The sincere look in his eyes almost sent me flying into his arms. Almost, but not quite.

"You're just going to leave again," I said softly. "Do you know how much that hurts? Do you?"

He placed a hand on each shoulder. "Of course I do. I am away from you, my amazing Amu. I feel that hurt too."

"Do you really?" I pulled away from him, frowning. My stubborn side was rearing its ugly head yet again.

Ikuto kissed my forehead. "Yes, yes, and yes. Have you not missed me, Amu?" I stared into those fathomless dark blue eyes and did what I had told myself what I wouldn't do.

I went flying into his arms.

"You are such a stupid idiot for leaving me for so long!" I muttered angrily. "Honestly, all I ever seem to do is worry if you're alright and worry if you're ever coming back and worry and worry and worry about you!"

"I'm sorry, Amu," he whispered into my hair.

"You're sorry? You're sorry?" I ranted. I pushed away from his chest and glared up at him. "Honestly, I think I get more than an 'I'm sorry.'"

"Amu…"

"I mean, Utau is every bit as worried as I am. I mean, she's really good at hiding it—and she's always glued to Kukai, smiling all the time—but I know she's always worried about you. You're her older brother. And don't even get me started on Tadase-kun. You're practically a brother to him, and you left right after the two of you got on good terms again," I babbled.

"Amu, you're babbling again," he stated.

"So? I think you deserve weeks of my babbling for how long you've been gone!" I yelled. "I'm in my last year of high school now, Ikuto. It's been such a very long time!"

"Amu, I don't want to hear you talking right now," he said.

"Oh, really? That's what you've got to say? Really?" I was fuming. I could hear Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia murmuring inside their eggs about me being too stubborn for my own good like always. "I swear, Ikuto, you are just so—"

His lips pressed up against mine suddenly, shutting me up. He pulled back quickly.

"That's why I didn't want to hear you talking, Amu," he grumbled, grimacing at me.

My cheeks burned and I stared up at him. "I-Ikuto…"

He smirked that same smirk he had been wearing for years. "My, how you have grown up, Amu," he said evilly. He eyed my towel-wearing self. I turned as red as a strawberry and gripped the top of towel tightly.

"I'm putting clothes on; you sit there," I said in a rush, scurrying to my closet and pulling on my pajamas in there with the door shut. When I walked out, he was sitting there patiently on my bed. My heart skipped not just one beat, but several.

_B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp._

"How long are you staying?" I asked loudly, breaking the silence. I didn't mean to say it; it just came out.

Ikuto propped up on one elbow, looking at me. "What do you mean, how long am I staying?" he echoed.

"Exactly what that means. You never stay."

"What makes you think I'm not staying, Amu?" he asked. He sounded hurt. I didn't care. I didn't have time for him being hurt when I had had years of it.

"Because you're you and you never stay," I said.

"Really, Amu? Come here." He gestured for me to take a seat beside him on my bed. I did, but carefully. He pulled me down so I was laying beside him. "Have I succeeded yet?" he asked suddenly.

"Succeeded in what?" I was confused.

"In making you fall in love with me. Have I succeeded yet?" he repeated.

My face warmed up yet again—something very common in the presence of this black cat. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said quickly.

"Yes, you do. You wouldn't have turned red otherwise. Come on, Amu. I'm being serious."

And he was being serious. His face screamed that fact out. But I wasn't used to serious Ikuto. Something about him had changed, matured from the kid he always was even though he was so much older than me.

"No," I lied. "You haven't succeeded," I denied.

"You're lying," he said. "And you know something about liars? You said so yourself once." He leaned real close and whispered, "Liars can get out of bed right now." Then he proceeded to try to push me off the bed.

"What the—this is my bed, Ikuto! That does not apply to me!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, it does. Unless you fess up…" He drifted off and started to pick me up.

"Okay, okay! You've succeeded!" I shrieked. He paused, holding me up to where my face was level with his. "I love you, Ikuto," I whispered.

"Was that so hard to say?" he replied.

"Yes."

He let out a low chuckle. "You are so stubborn. It's a good thing that's what I love about you."

"You still love me?" I squeaked out.

"Always. Why do you think I come back? I love you, Amu. Everything about you." He brushed his lips against my nose.

"You come back," I said softly, but angrily. "You come back, yes, but you always leave."

"Still, Amu?" he muttered angrily. He let go of me and jerked his way to his feet. I said nothing, just watched. A dark, furious look overtook his face and his foot plowed through my window, with him following with his old, catlike grace.

"Ikuto!" I called out. I leaned out of the broken window worriedly. The edges were sharp, but I stuck my head out to make sure he was okay. Naturally, he was. "Ikuto!" I yelled, crawling out of my window. I landed ungracefully on the ground. He was seated on the concrete. I extended my hand to him to help him up. He stared at the offering with sad eyes.

"Your hand is bleeding," he said quietly.

"Maybe from having to climb out of my window after you broke it to get out while in an unknown rage," I said softly. He had the decency to look sorry about that.

"I'm sorry, Amu. I'm just so sorry. I wanted to see you so bad, and then I've practically forced myself on you, and you were almost pushing me away."

"I'll never push you away, Ikuto." His hand slid into mine. I leaned down and brushed my lips against his, and pulled him upward. "Now let's continue chatting inside. Feel free to show me if you've still got some of that stray-cat talent you used to have."

He pulled me into his arms and jumped up, carefully through the broken window, and landed gracefully on my floor. "Still got it," he said, smiling softly.

"Didn't doubt it," I said back.

He let go of me and rummaged around my desk suddenly, carrying with him a roll of duct tape from it to the window. After patching up the gaping hole with it, he tossed the tape and pulled me against him.

"That's going to be fun to explain," I said jokingly.

"I'm so sorry, Amu," he said again. "A lot happened when I was away, plenty of things that sometimes make it very hard to contain my anger."

"It's okay, Ikuto. It's very okay." I nuzzled up against his chest. "But seriously, how long are you staying?"

He laughed in his low, rich tones. I figured any and all explanations to my parents could wait a little bit, preferably after some quality Ikuto time before they got home.

**This is really enjoyable for me. I love writing fluffy stuff, but this will hopefully (kind of) go somewhere. Reviews are great, favorites also great. (Just tossin' out some suggestions!) I really hope this goes how I want it to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I stiiiiiiill don't own Shugo Chara! I still wish I did. I do, on the other hand, own two Shugo Chara! posters, but both only have Amu on them. Which saddens me. Greatly.**

**Anyways, lots of Ikuto love, I don't own the characters, and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Three

"It was like that when I got home."

That was a lie. A very big lie. But my mom believed it as I told it to her when she got home. I felt bad about lying to her—I really did—and even worse about not mentioning Ikuto to her. But I was in such a happy-high that I wasn't really thinking straight. Ikuto didn't actually answer my question, and he had to go visit Utau and their mom, so I had to let him go a little too soon for my tastes. It was so nice, though, to hear of all his wonderful tales of those many different places. It made me want to go join him out there, in that huge world. I could listen to him all day. And I planned on squeezing even more out of him the next time he popped up.

A day went by without Ikuto showing up. I figured he was spending time with his family, like he should've been. The next day was a Saturday, so I was spending my time lounging on my bed in black and red striped thigh-high socks, a ruffled skull-covered tank, and black shorts. Comfy and casual. Then I heard a tapping sound at my fixed window. I peeked out to see blue hair and a knowing smirk. I opened the window just a teeny-tiny bit.

"What's up with you?" I asked casually, but I swear my heart started thumping really loud.

"Want to come out?" he asked back.

I smiled and nodded, feeling my face heat up. I scooted back, pulled on a pair of black lace-up heeled boots, ran down the stairs, all the while calling out to my mom that I was going out with a friend.

"Which friend?" she asked. When I opened the door she peeked out and saw the blue-haired, tall figure. "Oh. Ikuto-kun. I haven't seen you in a very long while," she said softly. She eyed him slightly suspiciously.

"I just came home," he told her. "I'm sorry to be taking your daughter away from you," he continued. The way he said that sounded strange to me—like he didn't mean just for this day. Like he meant much, much longer.

"Have a good time, be safe, and be home before your curfew," she told us, then waved us out the door. I squirmed around for a minute until Ikuto's warm hand came wrapped around my own.

"Your hands gotten bigger," he said, sounding surprised.

"I have grown, Ikuto. I'm not an almost-Junior High kid anymore." I turned my head away from his slightly, feeling embarrassed.

"Time does fly," he murmured. We lapsed into a comfortable silence and companionable hand-holding. I felt at ease, even though my heart kept thumping a little too hard and loud.

I took a step off of my metaphorical ledge after a little bit. "How long are you staying, Ikuto—and please answer me this time," I said, stopping and pulling him to face me.

"Don't you pay attention to what I say?" he said softly.

"Every word. Why? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, confused.

"Do you remember something along the lines of 'I will come back to you, one day, when you're older'?" he inquired.

I thought about it for a moment. Even though it was so long ago, I still remembered most everything that had happened in my time as a Seiyo Elementary School Guardian. "I remember you saying something along the lines of that," I murmured, deep in thought. My head felt a little light as he rubbed intoxicating circles on my hand with his thumb.

"And how long has it been, Amu?" he continued.

"Years. I'm a lot older," I said defensively. What he was saying wasn't clicking in my head. I knew it should've been, but it wasn't.

"You're older, I'm back," Ikuto murmured. I couldn't put it together though. I was looking into his eyes, seeing such warmth in them and thinking that he had such a kind face, such a nice face. I still couldn't completely read him, but I understood it better even though it had been away from me for so very long.

"I'm older, you're back," I echoed, mentally lost.

He shook his head and withdrew his hand. I frowned at the loss of warmth. "I think there's something on my shirt," he said slowly, pulling at a bit of the cloth and frowning down at it. I leaned in closer to see what he was talking about, and that's when he attacked. Fingers drew my chin up swiftly, lips brushed my skin right beside my lips—so close I felt his breath on my own. "Tricked you," he said, smiling. "Ah, that's been a while."

"Ikuto!" I shrieked, slapping a hand over the spot and turning bright red. "Cat-burglar! My first almost-kiss, my first nose-kiss, and my first kiss! And again with the almost! Thief!" He chuckled as I kept spastically calling out things. I turned the other way and ran off in stubborn embarrassment, ignoring him as he yelled out my name and for me to stop. I kept going until I was out of breath and panting, bent over in front of what appeared to be a ramen shop.

"Amu?"

"Hinamori?"

Two voiced addressed me in two different manners, both recognizable. I stood to see Utau and Kukai standing right in front of me, hands held casually together. I flushed at the sight of them, but I was glad. Utau had been gone for a while for work and Kukai was busy and I hadn't seen either of them for a while.

"Utau, Kukai," I said happily. I tried to smile at them, but was too tired to do so.

"Amu. We were about to get some food. Care to join us?" Utau asked in her brisk manner. I nodded and Kukai dragged me inside after them and plopped me down. They ordered for me and said nothing as they took in my disheveled and disoriented appearance.

"Care to explain why you look like you just ran a marathon, Hinamori?" Kukai asked. "Because I know that you didn't run one without asking me to join you first."

I let out a light giggle. Ikuto was sure not to find me here, in a random shop. The odds were in my favor. "I was just running from someone," I answered.

"Who—" he began, but was cut off by Utau.

"I know Ikuto's back. What happened?"

Kukai's eyes narrowed. "You didn't tell me Ikuto was back—"

"He just got back, Kukai. Jeez, you're starting to act like a kid again," Utau said, emphasizing the word "kid". Kukai grinned at it. "Anyways, Ikuto."

"I just…I just don't want to be around him if he's just going to leave again and hurt me," I told them quietly.

Utau closed her eyes for a moment, then reopened them. They appeared lit from within. "Ikuto didn't say anything about leaving to either me or Mother when he visited us yesterday," she said. "Did he say something to you?"

"Well, no," I said, embarrassed, "but he won't say how long he's staying either."

"That doesn't mean he's leaving," Kukai said. Utau nodded.

"It doesn't mean he's staying either," I argued. I was going to say something else when I saw a bit of blue hair walk in. "Odds in my favor, my ass," I muttered, looking for an escape.

"What are you talking about?" Utau snapped. Then she saw what I did and seemed to light up even more. _No wonder Diamond was so attracted to her sparkle. Oh, God…_ "Oh, Ikuto!" she called out. But by the time his head turned at her voice, I was gone and out the back door of the restaurant. I was greeted by an empty back alley that looked vaguely familiar to me. I stayed there for a few minutes, just breathing in and out to calm myself down. When something brushed against the back of my head I nearly jumped out of my skin. I tried to turn, but hands kept me stationary and unmoving.

"Amu," came his voice. His superb male-smelling shampoo bombarded my nose, hands shocking my sense of touch, alluring mystery teasing my eyes. "Do you know where we are?"

"No," I answered. I didn't, and I had no clue why he asked such a strange question.

"Yes, you do. Think a little bit," he commanded. He bit my earlobe, causing me to jump out of his grasp.

"Hey! Those are sensitive!" I snapped, whipping around to face him. His large hands on my shoulders pushed me down to the ground, causing me to sit with my knees collapsed and against the ground.

"Come on, Amu, think," he whispered, covering my eyes with one hand. Something soft and fuzzy like a big cat came to rest on my bare thighs. One of my hands stroked that soft silkiness that I knew was Ikuto's hair.

I thought for a moment, wondering why this alley seemed so familiar. Then I remembered the other time that Ikuto had used me as a knee-pillow, with all my Guardian Characters spazzing out over those events. I said so to him.

"Correct," he said, and removed his hand from my eyes. I kept stroking his hair, and he made a purring sound in the back of his throat.

"You are still exactly like a big cat, even without Yoru," I murmured.

"I'm not without Yoru," he said, keeping his eyes closed and leaning into my lap. "He's always with me, and I'm always with him."

"I know," I said, more gently than before. "I know." I was lucky that Ran, Dia, Miki, and Su were still with me.

His beautiful blue eyes opened. "Let's do something today, Amu," he said. "We've got until your curfew—which is when?"

"Midnight," I answered.

"Perfect," he purred. "We've got until midnight. Let's do something, go somewhere. Anywhere. I want to be with you."

"Why? Because you're going to leave me and you want to get your dose of Amu to last?" I asked cynically. He sat up and took my face in his hands. His face was very serious.

"Is that really what you think of me, Amu?" I just stared, but he could tell the answer was no. He bumped his forehead into mine. "Come on, Amu. Let's go do something."

He stood and lifted me up to a standing position, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and tucking me in neatly beside him. His hold was tight, like he never wanted to let go. I let myself snuggle in for that moment, enjoying the heat he radiated. He squeezed me once and started walking.

**Hope somebody out there likes this! (Other than me, of course.) Review are appreciated, but not necessary, as are faves and other things.**

**Lots of Ikuto love!**

**Green-Snowbird**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Shugo Chara! Really, I wish I did. But I don't. Dang. Oh well. Dreams do come true, and I will make this dream come true. I WILL GET MY HANDS ON THE EMBYRO! MWAHAHAHAHA! Okay, kidding, kidding. I don't own the characters, only the plotline and the supreme fluffiness that I am putting them through. Ha!**

Chapter Four

Surprisingly, Ikuto took me to different clothing shops, smiling as I paraded out of the dressing rooms in various designs of Gothic-punk. He even clapped sometimes. All in all, I was having a great time. We strolled across town, stopping at an ice cream shop that wasn't there the last time Ikuto was home. We stared down the menu options while waiting in line, and when the time came to order I ordered for both of us.

"One chocolate cone and one chocolate with dark chocolate swirls in it," I told the girl who was standing at the corner.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully. But I could see her eye Ikuto with interest. It made my face tighten up just a little.

"What makes you think I want chocolate?" he whispered into my ear.

"Because you love chocolate," I told him.

"What if my tastes have changed?"

I turned and looked him in the eye. "I know they haven't. You've always been a child at heart, and your love of chocolate has never changed. Now look me in the eye and tell me you don't want chocolate," I challenged.

He looked down at me, straight into my eyes. "I don't want chocolate," he began slowly, "because I'd rather have you."

I could feel my face heat up, but ignored it and put on my reliable stubborn character. "I'm sorry," I said sarcastically. "They don't make Amu-flavored ice cream."

"If only," he said dreamily. "And maybe drizzle you a bit in chocolate. Mmmm." He licked his lips. "That'd be nice."

I blinked, slightly thrown off. "That's a little creepy, Ikuto," I stated. Before he could defend himself, our cones were ready. I grabbed mine and left him to retrieve his plain chocolate one. He was grinning as he took one steady, long lick at the frosty treat.

"I wanted chocolate," he said happily.

"I know," I said drily. "That's why I ordered you it."

"You know me so well, Amu."

I denied, "That's not very true. There have always been lots of things I don't know about you."

"Really? I don't think so. I think you know everything about me that's important and that you need to know."

"That's putting a lot of faith into my skills of observation, you know." I sighed and worked on my ice cream cone, shutting up to enjoy the silence. When I was finally finished—because Ikuto had been done, of course—he grabbed a hold onto my sticky hand with his own sticky fingers. I made a face at him but he only squeezed my hand and pulled me closer to him as he walked. And that's all we did again: walk with each other. As we passed by the building that now occupied the place where an amusement park stood, my eyes watered up just a bit. I kind of missed those days, where I could laugh in a teacup with Ikuto who was way too big for that small space, or sit atop a merry-go-round pony with him behind me, holding me up and keeping me safe.

Ikuto wiped away the single the tear that had made its way onto my cheek. "There's no need to cry," he said. "What's in the past is in the past. We can live in the present and look forward to the future."

"But…I'm still so unsure of the future. I mean, I'll be graduating high school and you'll probably be off again, playing music—which by the way, you haven't played your violin once for me! Shame on you," I chastised.

He let out a soft chuckle, but continued to look worriedly at me. "Amu, why are you still fearing change?"

"Because I don't know what's going to happen," I said, feeling exasperated. "I don't know what I'm going to do, where I'm going to go, who will be there!"

"Well, I have a solution to all of those problems," he said, but I paid no attention to his words. I just plowed on as he opened his mouth.

"I'll be all kinds of sad when you leave, feel like crap because I'm sure Tadase-kun still has feeling for me and I'm stuck on you, Nagihiko is going to dance, Utau's singing, Kukai's training, Kairi and Yaya have another year of school. You'll be off playing music and I'll be here, lost," I ranted. Strong hands gripped my face, turning it upward and shutting me up.

"Amu." That's all he said, but his voice was enough to calm me down. I felt a little bit better at the warmth of his hand and the sure way he looked at me, but my heart clenched up at the thought of him leaving. "I have a solution, if you would just liste—"

"You'll be far, far away, playing music like you have been," I murmured. I started to wonder why it seemed like I was trying to push him away. Maybe I was. Maybe I was pushing him away so the pain of him leaving would hurt less because he wouldn't love me anymore. That would make sense. I didn't want to, but it seemed like it would be effective.

"Amu, if you would just listen," he began heatedly. But I wasn't hearing any of it. For some reason my ears just weren't processing the sound of his voice. Instead, my brain whirled.

"Ikuto, do you love me?" I asked without thinking.

"Amu," he growled. "If you would just _listen_ _to me_ for a moment here—"

"That's not an answer." I stood up on my toes and kissed his cheek. "Do you love me?"

"Jesus, Amu, yes. Yes, I do. Not would you listen?"

"No," I told him. "I don't feel like listening right now." My voice sounded like it was beginning to bubble up hysteria.

"Amu." He stroked my cheek soothingly, trying to calm me down. He wasn't being successful.

"Let's walk, Ikuto. I just want to move, and move, and move. Where's Ran when I need a character change?" I asked distractedly. "Then I could be jumping all over the place, all perky and cheerful. Just how Tadase-kun liked me, actually." Oh, God, I was babbling and I couldn't stop.

Ikuto took my hand and walked with me casually. "Oh, really?" He sounded generally interested.

"Yep. He was in love with Amulet Heart, a part of me but not quite me. Funny, huh? I think so, now. But at the time it was agonizing. I could never see why he liked only that part of me, especially that part. You don't like just a part of me, do you? I sure hope you don't," I babbled.

"No, Amu," Ikuto said, sounding on the verge of laughter. "I love all of you, but especially your stubborn side."

"Really? My stubborn side? That's a strange side to pick to love." I wanted to shut up, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. I felt like I was character changed with Ran—_from a not honest girl to an honest girl_ and all that nonsense.

"Shut up, Amu," he murmured, pulling me to him. I complied. One long finger traced up my face and then he leaned down. I anticipated what he was going to do—boy, did I—and when he did, I was so happy. And I was so quiet. Thank God, I shut up. I kissed him back, slowly wrapping my arms around his neck and standing up higher on my toes so he wouldn't have to lean down so much.

"Now can I explain my solution?" he asked after pulling away.

"Solution to what?" I mumbled dreamily. He smile down at me.

"Never mind. I'm sure it can wait," he said, and went back to kissing me. I was happy in that moment.

**Review and blah-blah-blah appreciated. And thanks bunches for the feedback, y'all! I love it! And I'm glad y'all like it 'cause so far I am ah-doring it. (Oh, I'm such an endearing author! Heehee!)**

**Thank y'all very much for the support! I'll keep working on getting around to explaining Ikuto solution, his situation, and all other things that have not been said, so hold on! More Amuto fluff to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Surely if I owned Shugo Chara by now the entire world would know it because I would be squealing loud enough for the world to hear. Indeed. Alas, only the story is mine, not the characters. Sadness.**

**Oh, well. Enjoy, please and thank you!**

Chapter Five

His violinist hands were twirling my long pink hair, twisting and tugging, always teasing. He was always teasing me.

_ I was going to miss that._

The thought was unwelcome. After spending a whole day with him, cuddling and kissing and touching and loving, I shouldn't think that. It just made me…sad. Wholly and completely…sad. I sat on my bed, brushing out my straight hair before bed. It had been a great day. A very great day, in fact. But Ikuto had never answered my question and stuck to light, comfortable conversation for the rest of the day, dropping me off at my doorstep in time for supper. _Mmm, food._

That thought was also unwelcome. (Yes, I was still hungry.)

After all my tangles were taken care of (for the time being, of course) I got up and cut the light out. Then I spread out on my bed, feeling cozy in a pair of flannel red plaid pajamas. I left my covers off and just laid there, gazing out of widow and up at the big, bright, full moon, thinking. I felt a little hopeful as I drifted out of consciousness and into my dream world.

That would probably explain the strangeness of my dream.

_"Amu! Amu!"_

_ "Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Amu-chan!"_

_ "Amu, Amu, Amu, Amu!"_

_ "Oh my God, shut up!" I yelled. Too…many…voices…for me to handle. Oi vey._

_ "Amu," a husky voice whispered. I whipped around—which was a wee bit different since for some ungodly reason I was in a poofy, long dress—to face the speaker. My face broke out into a radiant smile when I saw Ikuto. Fancy, sexy pirate gear he was sporting put aside, he looked so much like the normal, old Ikuto that I was absolutely happy._

_ "My princess," he said mockingly. I slapped his arm playfully and took his offered hand. Tadase-kun stepped to the side—I hadn't even realized he was there!—and let the two of us take the suddenly open floor. Four collective giggles echoed in my head, but I didn't give a damn. I had Ikuto, I was holding his hand, and he was holding me close. It was simply fantastic._

_ I let the cat-eared boy spin and twirl me around, laughing with him as we danced without a care. He pulled me close at times, whispering things I could never quite pick up on but nonetheless made me feel fuzzy inside. The good kind of fuzzy, though, not the bad. And so we twirled mindlessly, taking goofy sarcastic shots at each other and having a general good time. I even danced a little with Tadase-kun, but always managed to find my hand recaptured by Ikuto. I didn't mind; I preferred him the most, with all of my heart._

_ "I love you so much, Amu," he told me all of sudden. Something in the mood shifted quickly, and I panicked a little. This Amu didn't like change very much._

_ "I love you, too, Ikuto," I said back, glancing up at him in confusion. There were four gasps in my head and four little characters figured out something that I, obviously, had not yet picked up on. But as his thumb brushed my cheek and he started to bend down, my heart started to beat rapidly. I held my breath in anticipation, waiting and waiting for what would happen next. I wasn't sure. I really wasn't sure. But I really wanted to know. Boy, did I. And Ikuto slowly lowered himself—I swear to God time had literally slowed itself—and I stared at him wordlessly, heart beating furiously._

_ And then everything dissolved into a wash of pink, green, blue, and yellow light. I woke up._

I sniffled for some strange reason and rubbed at my eyes. I felt an immeasurable amount of sadness, and I couldn't quite remember what it was I was dreaming about. I could remember Ikuto in pirate clothes and with cat ears, and me in a wedding-like dress staring up at him, wanting and waiting for something. And then nothing.

_Oh well,_ I thought, yanking the covers up over my body and snuggling up. I was so sleepy that I didn't notice the figure with me in my bed, the body to which I would up snuggling against, my head nuzzling not only into my pillow but into the person's chest. It was such a cozy spot; I fell asleep instantly to the rhythmic breathing sound I heard.

When I woke up again in the morning, no one was there. The only indication that made me realize there was somebody in there with me the night before was the slightly cracked open window and the strands of blue hair on my pillow that were noticeable in the morning light.

"Ikuto?" I murmured sleepily. I shrugged it off, acknowledging the fact that it wasn't the first time he had slipped into my bed and I had slept beside him.

And so it was Sunday. Once again, I had nothing to do but laze around on my bed. When my mom called out to me that her, Dad, and Ami were going out and asked if I wanted to join them, I declined. I just wanted to stay up there, thinking and relaxing and chilling. Like the day before, there was a tapping at my window. I opened it a teeny tiny bit and peeked out, but there was nothing there. Then somebody started to knock at the door, so I jogged downstairs and opened it…only to be greeted by nothing.

_What in the hell…?_

Again, I heard tapping upstairs. More than a little freaked out, I sprinted upstairs, suddenly realizing how alone I was in the house. But when I got upstairs to my room, the sound had stopped and nothing was outside of my room.

"Boo."

I screamed and almost fell out the window. A strong arm around my waist prevented that, but I didn't care. I flailed my arms around, trying to beat the crap out of the person holding me up.

"Tricked you again," he said happily, smiling.

"Ikuto," I rumbled, glaring death at him. "How did you even get in here?" I wailed.

He continued to smirk as he released me and took a step back. "Sneaky like a cat, remember?" he said. "Also, when you ran up here you left your front door wide open. Not very smart, Amu."

"That…that was all you right?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yep," he said with pride. I wanted to strangle him.

"What did you come here for?" I demanded, trying to put up a cold front. He saw right through it of course.

"To talk to you," he answered, leaning forwards and giving me a quick kiss. I ignored it. "I finally got what I was looking for yesterday after I dropped you off."

My curiosity won my internal battle of whether or not I should ignore him. "Got what?"

"Well, it's the reason I left you so early yesterday," he said, stretching and rubbing the back of his head in what appeared to be an embarrassed motion. He didn't quite meet my gaze. He always met my eyes.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "What's the reason you left so early yesterday?"

"Here," he muttered, passing me something out of his back pocket. I eyed it intently before taking it into my own hands. It was just a simple red box with a big 'X' on the top. I tried to judge what it was by weight while it was still in my hand.

"Is this going to be another trick?" I asked him sharply. He looked flustered.

"No, definitely not."

"And is there a reason I should trust you?" I grumbled.

"I love you, Amu. That's the reason," he said. The he added something that was so quiet I couldn't hear him.

"You just scared the crap out of me, Ikuto. That's plenty of logic that says just your love doesn't meant I should trust you right now." I worked on opening the box real quick-like. I almost had the lid open. "And what else did you say just now? Something under your breath, practically?"

I opened the box.

"For everything," Ikuto said, voice suddenly loud and strong. Downright confident. My wide eyes flew up to see that he was watching me carefully, but with the softest, most gentle look he could ever have.

"It's the reason for everything."

**Well. I was in a cliffie kind of mood. More fluffy-fluff-fluffedness for all y'all! Yay!**

**Thank y'all for the reviews and favorites and yada-yada-yada! Hope there's still more to come! I love it very much! Thanks bunches and bunches!**

**(Also, Seven Seas Treasure reference—I freakin' love that Character Transformation!—and I'm pretty sure the "sneaky like a cat" thing was in one of the first few volumes of manga. I'm too lazy to check right now, although they're only, like, maybe three feet away. Sneaky like a cat…mmmm…)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still. Do not. Own. Shugo Chara! Dang it. But here you go—the final installment of this little fanfiction I like to call…And He Came Back. I hope it is to your tastes.**

Chapter Six

Shock. Complete, and utter shock.

"I-Ikuto…" I stared up warily. I refused to look back down into that box.

"You are the reason for everything. My love for you is." His large hand gently cupped the side of my face as he peered down at me with those simply amazing blue eyes.

"I don't understand," I muttered almost incoherently. "I really, really don't understand."

"You never seem to do," he said with a sigh. He brushed his lips against mine and then continued to speak. "I said I'd be back when you were older. I was waiting for you to grow up. And now, I'm sure you've grown up. You're going to graduate, and then I can claim you as all mine."

I stared foggily up at him. "What are you saying?"

He chuckled. "I want to be with you, Amu. Come on, put two and two together."

"I'm sorry, I definitely can't do math right now," I murmured.

"I am back and you are older. I want to claim you as all mine. If you would look back down just one more time, maybe you would understand."

I couldn't help it. I had to look down. And there it was. The simple little diamond in the center of a yellow gold band, with dark blue tiny stones on one side and tiny light pink ones on the other. Engraved along the sides of it were 'X's, just like my usual accessories. It was perfect, but I still didn't understand.

"It…Ikuto, I still don't get it."

"Jesus, Amu." He bent down and kissed me hard and fast, then did it again and again. And then he dropped to one knee, as graceful as the cat he always was, and spoke again. "Amu Hinamori, I am trying to ask you to marry me so that you will be with me in all our days, never to be apart, once you have graduated high school. Will you marry me, Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

"Marry…?" I muttered. Then it started to piece together slowly but surely in my head—everything from the beautiful ring in my hands to the patient, loving look in his eyes. "But…but you'll just go off again to play music like you always have," I protested.

"No, Amu. I've been trying to tell you this the whole damn time. I. Am. Here. To. Stay. Or at least for as long as you want me, if you still want me," he growled.

"What?"

"Amu, I love you. So very much. I want to see all those faces that I want you to only show me, just like I want to show you all the faces that only you will be on my face. So, Amu, please."

"Please?" The final few pieces finally clicked together in my head. I fell onto my knees in front of him. "Yes, Ikuto. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." I cupped his face with both of my hands, pulling it close enough for me to kiss. The box with the beautiful ring in it rested beside me as I kissed him with everything that was that answer.

Ikuto pulled away from me for just a moment, slipping the ring on my left hand. Then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him so tight, there wasn't any space in between us.

"Wait—you're not leaving again?" I asked. I had to be sure.

"Not unless I'm taking you with me," he said richly, leaning in to kiss me.

"Well, that's nice," I said softly, tilting in towards him.

When I was expecting change in the future, I was just thinking about graduation. But soon after that came wedding bells and a simply gorgeous dress. My dad, naturally, was flipping out, but he was okay with my engagement as soon as he saw the way we looked at each other. The wedding came soon, and Utau, Rima, and Yaya were my bridesmaids. Tadase-kun was Ikuto's best man, which made for an awkward time—almost. The groom kissed the bride and carried me off, both of us laughing.

For once I wasn't afraid of change. I wasn't afraid of the possibilities the future could hold. That night, I laid curled up against Ikuto in my favorite red plaid pajamas, feeling the happiest I had in a long while. He kissed the back of my head, my neck, my forehead—and then I kissed his mouth. The possibilities seemed endless, with him by my side. Maybe a blue haired kid with my golden eyes—or a pink haired kid with his endless blue eyes! There were so many chances, so many opportunities, and I wanted to explore them all with him.

"Ikuto," I began, turning myself to face him.

"Mmmm," he murmured sleepily.

I placed a hand on each side of his face. His eyes blinked slowly at me, drinking me in with a slight smile. "I love you," I told him.

"I love you, too." He pulled me even closer, nuzzling close. It was the first night of our honeymoon, but we were still home. Well, not my home—and definitely not his, either—but we weren't traveling all those place he had been. I trace a finger up his bare arm.

"I really love you." I kissed his nose.

"I really love you, too, Amu." He yawned. "Now let's get some sleep. I know we're going to have a long day tomorrow."

I cuddled up to him and inhaled his clean scent. I kissed his chest, and soon drifted into light sleep, at ease in his arms.

He wasn't going to be leaving me any time soon. I knew that. I would never doubt that again. Amu Tsukiyomi—it had a nice ring to it. I loved that man—I've always loved that man, and I always will. Everything from his little tricks to his rich blue eyes and hair of the same color. His love for me, and how he loves even my stubborn character.

The future was full of endless possibilities, all with me and him. I couldn't wait.

**And there it is. I figure this ends it just about exactly like how I wanted it to. AMUTO forever and ever! Lots of love! Thanks for the support! Review and faves and etc. always accepted!**

**Thank you. Thank you. I hope they have a simply fantasmal future. (Considering it's Ikuto…yeah. They will.)**

**Green Snowbird.**


End file.
